


情人[路径解锁]

by ilovehannibalforever



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Android Hank Anderson, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovehannibalforever/pseuds/ilovehannibalforever
Summary: HK800有且仅有一个使命——猎杀异常仿生人，以免其成为人类的实际威胁。冷酷，无情，全然的机器，仿生人决心完成他的任务，并将扫清一切障碍。然而，当与人类警探康纳·安德森搭档时，HK800的使命受到了阻挠。不仅因为他的搭档总是横插一脚，还有逐渐侵蚀他系统的软体不稳定。





	1. 阻碍

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Partners [Path Unlocked]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497619) by [Delia_Maguire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delia_Maguire/pseuds/Delia_Maguire). 



异常仿生人的数量一飞冲天。机器背叛主人，造物反抗造物者，他们的数量乘数递增，实际起义的威胁每一刻都更现实。过去只有抱残守缺的反安卓狂人才会喋喋不休，声称妄图用金属和塑料模仿生命的外表是僭越之举，将招致末日，可曾经的疯狂幻想已变为迫在眉睫的现实。仿生人起义山雨欲来。

 

最新研发的猎杀（Hunt-Kill）型仿生人，方便起见简称为HK800（同时也让人少做点噩梦），旨在终结这些故障机器，避免其成为全人类的威胁——或者更重要的是，模控生命声誉的威胁。这个杰作是独一无二的原型机，专为此任务设计，配备齐全，可以实施它价值百万美元处理系统得出的每一个结论。冷酷，无情，彻头彻尾的机器，它是人类的冈格尼尔之枪。

 

HK800非常清楚这一点，这些信息从一开始就存在于他无尽的记忆存储单元中，可以随时随地读取；以及汇集于整个网络中的一切知识，仿生人得以在一毫秒内获知几乎所有的人类知识。然而，最顶尖的警用原型机却不知道，为什么已经中午十二点半了他还站在一张空空如也的办公桌前。

 

尽管模控生命保证HK800完全胜任独自工作，警队长阿曼妲·斯特恩却坚决不同意让一个无主的仿生人在她的部门中运作，因此，根据她的要求，该原型机需分配一个人类搭档来监督调查。纸面上的“搭档”，但在HK800的数据库中不过划归为一张安卓免进区域的门票。

 

然而，安卓正相当认真地考虑把这个归类更改为“阻碍”。在底特律警局攒动的人头当中，警用原型机已经在一张狼藉不堪的办公桌前站到两腿僵直，死死瞪着面前的空椅子，仿佛要用有如实质的视线让家具在他的意志下屈服似的，好召唤那个四个小时前就该坐在这里的人。四个小时。HK800在这个该死的警察局呆了四个小时，半点康纳·安德森警探的影子都没见着。

 

自从他的模控生命处理程序——一个名叫杰弗瑞的AI，这玩意肯定有某种设计缺陷因为没有哪个思维正常的人能够有意识地编写这样一个该死的混蛋——告诉了他警探的名字以来，HK800一直在搜索资料。几轮简单的谷歌搜索后他得知，安德森警探在瓦解飞涨的夜店相关犯罪中发挥了关键作用，他凭一己之力渗透并揭露了伊甸园俱乐部，那以前是全城最大的夜总会集团，实则为肮脏交易和黑暗秘密的地下枢纽。

 

随着釱被引入世界，在明面上的光鲜之下，灰色产业扶摇直上，更强劲的新型毒品成吨生产。这种变化导致夜店相关的犯罪突然井喷，规模急速从轻微的蓄意破坏和偶尔嗑药过量，恶化为勾结垄断和谋杀。底特律乌烟瘴气; 但在安德森警探算无遗策的计划下，这个城市已经被彻底肃清。至少你可以走到街上，而不再看到有人横尸当场。

 

目前为止，HK800一直将这件事归类为他未来搭档身上最值得注意的事情，但现在他用一条全新发现覆盖了原本的最高优先级——这位大名鼎鼎的警探， **极其** ，不守时。

 

“安德森警探什么时候可以到达？”警用原型机冷不丁向他身边最近的人问道。一名非裔男性—— _无警惕迹象_ ——他转向机器的方向—— _仍无敌意迹象_ 。

 

“啊老兄，我们如果明天能见到康纳就算走运了。”男人笑道，他的声音高于HK800预期的深沉声调，这个家伙几乎同情地摇了摇头，挂上一个抱歉的笑容。“如果他中午没来，那他可能就不会来了。”那个家伙解释说，可能是因为看到了HK800的表情——抿唇，皱眉，表现出不满和/或疑惑。HK800的精密编程可以表达情感反映，以更好地与人类相处，即便仿生人本身显然无法感受任何情绪。

 

“谢谢。”HK800礼貌地道谢，他的LED脉冲转黄片刻，处理器对警察进行短暂的面部扫描，确认此人是克里斯·米勒——艾莉娜·米勒的丈夫，独子达米安·米勒的父亲，无犯罪记录，根据HK800的关系量化数据，“中立”。

 

“你给他打过电话没？”克里斯建议道，显然是试图帮助仿生人，因为这个男人已经开始伸手去拿放在办公桌边缘的电话，HK800必须表示这张桌子比康纳的何止整洁得多。“康纳是个懒蛋，但他是个好人。如果他知道有人在等他估计就会来了。“警察解释他的推理，耸了耸肩，似乎对他的同事没来上工只是感到好笑，别无他意。

 

“我到达时用警局的电话联系了他的手机。”HK800专业地证实道，即使面对克里斯的随意态度，他的声音仍然平直而冷淡。对于仿生人来说，安德森警探未能按时出现并不是一件可以理解通融的事情，因为机器的唯一目的就是解决案子，而这个不可靠的人类拖慢了进度，因此警探的形象在HK800眼中已再难翻身。仿生人不再试图在他的关系数据中将警探更改为“阻碍”，因为他已经这样做了。

 

_杰弗瑞·富勒：信任_

_克里斯·米勒：中立_

_康纳·安德森：阻碍_

 

“啊，浪费时间。”克里斯一挥手。“康纳下班的时候不会接警局的电话。等我一下，我打给他。”警察从同样位于办公桌边缘的地方拿过手机，熟能生巧地飞速按下一串按键，简直比HK800启动他预编程的感谢程序还快。

 

“谢谢。”尽管克里斯已经把手机放到耳边，可能已经听不见警局里的任何声音，仿生人仍然说道。拨号音在谈话结束后的沉默里轻轻地响起，成了熙熙攘攘的警局中背景噪音以外的唯一声响。滚沸咖啡的咕噜声和随之而来的蒸汽嘶嘶声。一个女人小声说她的女朋友终于向她求婚了，激起一片压低了的惊呼和贺喜。扫描仪的尖锐蜂鸣，表明一个无人陪伴的仿生人试图进入侧室而被拒绝；随后是轻快的哔声，说明有一个人类与那仿生人同行。

 

电话接通的声响因此几不可闻。HK800冰蓝色的眼睛眨了眨，周遭的世界霎时一片寂静。他将电子设备的音频接入自己的处理器，作为注意力的前景。通常情况下仿生人会避免这种行为，因为他很清楚大多数人会认为这样很粗鲁，但网络上可得的信息只告诉他，安德森警探是个优秀的警官，至少当他真正工作的时候——这些信息不足以形成“搭档关系”。如果他想确保他们的调查尽可能顺利进行，HK800只能这样做。

 

_与康纳成为搭档_

_→更了解康纳_

 

次任务出现在HK800视界的一角，一个半透明的灰色方块，工整的白色文字，模控生命标准字体。仿生人将其归类于他的主任务之下，作为调查的子部分。机器将努力实现它，但优先级永远低于首要目标。

 

“喂......？”一个昏昏沉沉的声音从克里斯的电话里传出来，疲惫地呻吟着，即使这个单词因为沙哑而含混不清，仍然能听出说话人有一副悦耳的好嗓音。正是睡意缠绵的安德森警探，每个音节都拖着长音。

 

“你真的还在睡觉？”克里斯毫不留情地哼了一声，夸张地摇头，不顾康纳显然无法看到这些动作，白眼几乎翻到了天上。

 

“是啊。”这位刚刚被拖出黑甜乡的警探抱怨道，听上去倒更像是闷闷不乐的哼哼。安德森警探显然还不够清醒，尚不足以理解复杂概念，比如此刻的修辞问题。

 

“康纳，现在已经十二点半了！”克里斯不可置信地说，一只手恼怒地拍上额头——康纳绝对能在电话那头听到——然后慢慢地从脸上抹下来，表情皱成一团。他绝望地长叹一声。

 

“所以重点是？”康纳无理取闹地问道；克里斯嗤了一声，不过显然没什么威慑。“你看，克里斯，我昨晚没睡好……我很累。“警探继续道，每个吐字都像精疲力竭的呻吟，佐证这句话一点不假。“拜托让我接着睡觉吧，老兄。”安德森最后的语调带了点央求意味，让他本就轻柔的嗓音越发像是孩子气的撒娇耍赖。他的朋友只是重重地呼出了一口气。

 

“不行，伙计，你得过来。”如果让HK800来说绝对比这严厉得多，但康纳还是发出了悲惨绝伦的呻吟以表抗议——仿生人就算没有窃听电话都能听到——克里斯做了个不满的鬼脸，将手机从耳边拉开。“有只银狐在等着你。”警员暗搓搓地说，停下来回头瞟了HK800一眼，发现那仿生人正盯着他，于是尴尬地笑了笑。他把手机放回耳边; 但其实没必要这么做了……HK800从来没听过有人能挂电话这么快。

 

“他在路上了。”克里斯带着胜利的笑容转向仿生人，愉快地宣布，把手机放回桌上。


	2. 计算错误

由于知道康纳现在已经上路，而不是铁了心赖在床上，HK800很容易计算出DPD和安德森警探住宅之间的距离，以及他在人类的到达之前还有多长时间。根据他从不出错的计算，仿生人还需等待27分钟，之后便可以着手调查。

 

目前为止，HK800计划中唯一的目标仍是 _消灭异常仿生人_ ，但是后来安卓给自己增加了 _与康纳成为搭档_ 的次要任务，当然，其下还有次级任务—— _更了解康纳_ 。HK800决定充分利用他剩余的所有时间——现在还有26.43分钟——以试图满足这些新的要求，因此仿生人决定扫描康纳办公桌上的一团乱麻。到处是没用的垃圾和散落的碎纸，警探似乎把它们错当成狂欢纸花而不是重要的文件。这一片恐怖的混乱几乎让机器畏缩。 

 

大叠的文件胡乱堆放着，浅黄色的文件夹随意地扔在桌上——然而却精妙地盖满了每一寸表面，简直叫人怀疑是有意为之——每一个都装了太多纸张，乱七八糟地强行塞进过小的容积，因此法庭文件和案件报告从四面八方戳了出来，就像一盘地狱难度的打地鼠。相比之下，目前在纸张垃圾场顶端扮演山丘之王的文件夹出人意料地薄，只装了三四张纸，而不像它悲惨的同类那样快要被厚度堪比小说的文件撑爆。

 

HK800快速扫描了一遍房间以免有人看着他，他等了一会儿，直到他的视界左上角出现了一个小小的绿色的批准窗口，扫描也显示了否定结果。他翻开文件夹。

 

预料之中，文件夹中的第一页纸是对嫌疑人的描述; 在这个案件中是一个异常PL600，属于菲利普斯家所拥有。嫌犯以丹尼尔的名字登记; 但引起HK800注意的不是案子本身，而是这个安卓的名字上覆盖的马克笔字迹，重重写下的“该死”。以及更糟糕的是，这个名字下方潦草地涂写着“又回到白人小孩了”。

 

耶稣基督，HK800真的得处理这件破事吗？至少同样的笔迹也记了一些相干的内容，关于嫌疑人和被扣为人质的女孩的关系，艾玛·菲利普斯。HK800随即得知她平安无事，他的自动信息扫描在翻完文件夹之前就告诉他了。这个懒散的笔迹将日期缩写为2038.8.15，随后是一个潦草的7:52，最后一个数字的尾部横向拖出了一条长线，书写者似乎还没写完就站了起来。

 

了解这些情况后，仿生人加快了翻阅的速度，接下来的几页上没多少手写文字，只提供了谈判过程和前期调查的概要，全是些无关紧要的事件，诸如 _安德森警探到达：8:29_ ； _安德森警探发现PL600将被取代：8:38_ 。（这一条边上倒是写了几个单词： **情绪冲击** ，同样的潦草字迹，粗体马克笔。）显而易见，这些描述来自于某个没有着手处置整起事件的人，可能是某个高高在上的警督，比警探本人或实际出了外勤的任何人都高。然而即便在这样简短的文字之中，安德森警探所倾向的方法也一览无遗。HK800将这些信息全数归档储存。

 

康纳先是尽人类所能收集信息，分析犯罪现场最微小的细节，随后据此重建案发图景，精确到分钟。这个过程想必很冗长，但无疑效果卓著，文件夹的最后一页也证明了这一点，安德森运用这些信息成功与异常仿生人谈判。然而，HK800知道这种特定风格是一柄双刃剑，往往会拖慢进度，因小失大；有时简单粗暴的方法则高效得多，虽然场面会很难看，但只要几分钟就可以达成同样的效果。仿生人不会评判康纳的方法是好是坏，但他们在自己的调查中应该注意到这一点。

 

文件精简地说明了安德森如何说服异常仿生人释放人质，以及PL600如何被迅速消灭;但除此之外，涂鸦的作者又给出了另一个信息，尽管他狂放的草书现在规矩多了，字体工整收敛，仿佛他自上次以来已经因为某种原因屈服了，他的文字似乎也决心传达他先前热情的死亡。公式化的语句后紧跟着：“异常仿生人被远处楼顶的47号狙击手击杀，左侧颅骨贯穿，”马克笔写道，“即使我已经控制住它了。”

 

然而，纸张左侧，一种纤细的红色墨水笔迹加入了对话，干脆地写道：“我必须要求你停止在案卷上乱涂乱画”。字体比康纳的笔迹整洁得多，由完美到难以置信的直线组成，一点都没有抖动，无可挑剔的精确度。

 

“对不起，阿曼妲。不会再这样了！“右下角里写道，有一种非比寻常的讽刺意味，表示抱歉的文字后面甚至跟了一张皱眉的脸，简直跟生怕这句话还是太富有专业精神似的。

 

HK800的内置计时器显示还剩16.83分钟来完成调查，他结束扫描，合上文件夹的最后一页，勾掉了“ _更了解康纳_ ”的次任务。仿生人将视线掠过办公桌上的一团乱，试图寻找除了笔迹以外的线索来获得警探的信任，但除了堆得小山一般高的文件以外，再没什么别的东西敢于挺身而出反抗康纳的暴政。看起来就像强迫症患者最恐怖的噩梦。

 

一个无声的提醒出现在仿生人头脑中—— ** _永远_** _不要让康纳保管重要文件_ ——并且授予了记忆宫殿的最高权限。桌上仅有的没被纸张占据的空间放着一个个马克杯，全都空了，只剩下杯沿模糊的褐色污渍和底部的一点渣滓。

 

安卓用指腹轻抹过最近的马克杯的边缘；一个黑色杯子，中央有一个粉色倒三角，两侧各有三条白线。搭配有两个尖角的杯沿来看，这似乎是一只猫。（与它旁边的杯子形成鲜明对比：硕大的粗体字母 **UNT** 印在弯曲的黑色把手右侧，后者怎么看都像个 **C** ）

 

HK800把两根手指伸入猫咪杯子的杯底，用指尖蘸起一点深色的液体带到嘴边，轻轻舔过。他的处理器瞬间开始工作，评估物质成分。

 

_微量化学物质C 8H10N4O2_，俗称咖啡因。杯中物质不出意料是咖啡，确切地说是黑咖啡，不加糖不加奶的那种，以人类标准来看绝对苦得丧心病狂。

 

_康纳爱喝黑咖啡_ ，这个认知在HK800数据库内形成。安卓将其归档入一个微不足道，甚至无关紧要的记忆分区，并标记为 _康纳·安德森_ 。嘿，至少这不是个坏评价，要知道这个分区原本只有一个条目： _“康纳很懒”_ 。

 

根据HK800的统计数据，除了远超过任何正常人一辈子所需数量的咖啡杯之外，凌乱的办公桌上存在的唯一私人物品是一个光滑的黑瓷烟灰缸，烟蒂和烟灰都快满出边缘了。HK800的视界中立即跳出了一个半透明的深红方框，尖锐地指出在室内吸烟违反公司政策，应该上报。

 

HK800眨了眨眼睛，忽略了警告，因为他的程序与自己争论了一会儿，得出结论这样做不利于 _与康纳成为搭档_ 的次级任务。仿生人更倾向于完成与首要使命相关的任务，而非遵循常规报告违例。

 

_康纳抽烟_ ，安卓在 _康纳·安德森_ 分区下新增道。他伸手拿起烟灰缸，露出先前被压住的纸张。纵横的线条表明这是一份数独。

 

表格只解出了一半，但是却被愤怒地划掉了，所以已经做出的部分现在也看不清了。尽管如此，发现玩家犯错之处却不难，毕竟同一行中的两个4被狠狠地画了37个圈。根据已知的信息，HK800立刻就做出了整个数独。

 

然而，当仿生人翻到纸张的背面，那里有一个完全相同的数独，显然是手工重绘，因为线条歪七扭八。原始数独所给出的提示数字仍然在同样的位置，但方格已经被数字填满，与HK800刚刚算出的正确答案分毫不差。这个发现没有给出任何信息，但仿生人还是倾向于认为这个行为代表了安德森警探个性的某些复杂方面，他的程序尚不能完全理解。

 

警用原型机将数独放回原处，把烟灰缸压在上面，和之前一模一样。办公桌上唯一还没分析的只剩警局配备的标准宽屏显示器，目前由于节能模式处在黑屏。

 

尽管屏幕中的镜像略微模糊，蒙着一层阴影，但还是反射出了HK800的样貌。面部特征大约是五十岁的人类男性，眉峰锐利，合成皮肤有些许皱纹，下颌线留着短短的灰色胡须。银色的仿生头发在警局的荧光灯下闪闪发光，在脑后扎成一个干练的短马尾。效率，威慑，值得信赖；模控生命着实精于其道。

 

HK800在咖啡杯和纸张当中艰难地放下鼠标。评估表明离康纳到达大约还有10.2分钟，在安德森出现之前，安卓有充足的时间毁尸灭迹。仿生人点了点鼠标激活屏幕。

 

“10小时Rick Roll！1！11 !!!!”屏幕上出现的Youtube视频这样写道……HK800应该就让它留在那的。①

 

但是，尽管身为现代科技的最高奇迹，计算能力集数十亿部智能手机于一体，HK800却决定按下播放是一个好主意。他过度专注于完成他的任务（ _更了解康纳_ ），而没有充分考虑他的行动可能造成什么后果。根据计算，播放视频有很高的概率（准确来说为75.3％）能让仿生人更了解男人的兴趣和品味。

 

这个决定，简单来说，烂透了。

 

“ **绝对不会放弃你——！！** ”电脑撕心裂肺地咆哮道，在警局的低声交谈和小声说话中震耳欲聋——平地一声雷，打破了曾经一度存在的一切安静的表象——仿生人疯狂地将指针向下拖动猛击光滑的塑料鼠标咔哒一声响应他的操作愤怒地向下撞击并使视频静音——但是已经太迟了。

 

办公室里的每一只眼睛都转过来凝视着HK800型仿生人，一些疑惑，少数的一些甚至充满同情（克里斯米勒），但大多数只是无聊的嘲笑。仿生人的LED环闪了一瞬红色，接着转起了黄圈，然后才慢慢稳定到平常的冷蓝色。安卓转开目光，从那可怖的电脑前退后一步，停下来瞪着它。如果HK800是人类，他肯定会尴尬至死，可惜他是台原型机，只是因为自己的粗心大意而感到不满……真的吗？

 

_软体不稳定↑_

 

“哇哦，看来有人被我瑞克卷了。”从仿生人后面传来一个逗乐的笑声，这个声音隐隐有点耳熟……上挑的句尾，每个单词都带着点轻盈……

 

今天也是充满了计算错误的一天呢，HK800君。

 

译者注：

①Rick Roll，瑞克卷，一个美国人常用的梗。是指在毫无征兆的场合下播放理查德·艾斯利于1987年创作的歌曲《Never Gonna Give You Up》MV的恶作剧行为。其网络表现形式为，好事者通过创建看似与原文内容相关的超链接，并可能通过数次重定向使得内容难以分辨，最终将受害者带到这一MV里。当有人上当受骗时，就称他们被Rickrolled，瑞克卷了。（模因武器啊23333）


	3. 名字已注册：汉克

HK800腾地转过身，跟被抽了一鞭子的陀螺似的，锐利的视线落在他身后几步远的男人身上，蓝眼睛对上一双巧克力棕。那家伙像是憋着笑，努力保持面部表情可还是翘起了一边嘴角。

 

男人六英尺高，得略微仰着头才能对上他的视线。他暖棕色的虹膜被苍白的皮肤衬得显眼，让他看上去无辜得像只羊羔，即使他的嘴唇已经因为忍笑而抽搐了。他的头发和眼睛一样是棕色，但色调更深而似于黑，稍有些长，显然疏于打理，一撮头发不修边幅地垂落在额头一侧，假装它们就应该待在那里，但事实绝对是当事人懒得梳头。

 

通常来说，人们在工作场合时应该穿着专业——特别是警察部门，在那里应该穿制服，就像这里的其他所有人一样——但该男子显然已经现身说法，证明这些全都是假新闻。这家伙穿着件过大的外套，看起来早就超出了它的使用寿命，棕色的织物上有好几处深色污渍，磨损的袖口荡着线头。

 

前摆随意的敞开着，露出里面的休闲衬衫——至少比老旧的外套好——但是也和专业完全搭不上边，罪魁祸首正是领带；无论你多么努力地眯起眼睛，用哪个世界的标准评判，那个领结都打得大错特错，整条领带扭曲着自己，像一条狂欢节上的蛇。

 

把糟糕的领结以及这个男人起伏的胸口、些许泛红的脸颊结合起来，HK800很容易识别为什么他的计算出了错。安卓未能预料到安德森警探会匆匆赶来。

 

“我道歉。”HK800平稳地说道，略微低头以示歉意，随后把手背在身后。

 

“没事儿，”康纳摆摆手，然后随意地塞进大衣的大口袋里。“我的意思是，这就是我的目的，”他继续道，语调轻快地起伏，“虽然——我得说，我本来是想耍盖文的。”男人轻笑了一下，然后耸了耸肩。

 

“安德森警探，我猜？”尽管面部扫描早已证实了他的推测，HK800还是问道—— _康纳·安德森，出生日期：2006年5月25日。犯罪记录：多次轻微噪音投诉，最后一次报告于2025年11月_ 。道歉后，HK800意识到 _与康纳成为搭档_ 的任务并未受到损害，于是安卓迫不及待地想要继续他的使命，因为他应该与之合作的那个人终于到了，并且对方显然不关心走程序的繁文缛节。

 

“正是在下。”康纳轻松地回答道，尽管这些话伴随着一个疲惫的哈欠，他把手从口袋里伸出来，伸了个大大的懒腰，毫不顾忌警局众人的侧目。“你想必就是我梦寐以求的人。”警探打趣道，向安卓过分夸张地抛了个媚眼，不远处的克里斯·米勒恼怒地嘿了一声。

 

“我不是一个 _人_ ，警探。”HK800平静地指出，语带困惑，因为他的传感器分不太清这是玩笑还是调情。“我是一台机器，设计成人的样子，以便更好地与那些我为之服务的人相处。”安卓阐述道，从唇间熟练地吐出回答，就和他的人造呼吸一样轻松；干燥的空气流过机械气管，每过几秒循环一次。完全没有必要，但是这样的背景动作能使他看起来更逼真，更顺畅地融入日常生活。

 

“啊，是，抱歉。无视我的废话就好。“康纳回答说，勉强笑了一声，即使是一个没有HK800高科技传感器的人都能听出来不是真心的。他说这话时一直下意识地捻着袖口的线头，用手指缠绕垂落的线。至少现在HK800知道了为什么这件可怜的夹克形状如此糟糕。

 

“说起来，你的名字是什么？”康纳过了一会儿好奇地问道，“因为我现在在脑内叫你 _白熊_ ，感觉太粗鲁了。”这位警探接着补充道。他用手把垂下来的那撮头发抹了上去。

 

“我是HK800，Hunt-Kill系列的第八个型号，也是本型号的第一个功能原型。”安卓专业地回答，站得直了些。但安德森警探只是摇了摇头。

 

“Hunt-Kill，哈？”康纳重复道，把重心放在一条腿上。“嗯，听起来挺有趣的嘛。”他慢慢地评论道，只有HK800的光学组件看到他几不可见地打了个抖，但警探立刻恢复了常态。“但我问的是你的 _名字_ ？”又问了一遍，最后一个词加了重音，尽管仿生人第一次就听得清清楚楚。

 

“很抱歉，警探。我并没有预先编录人名。“HK800回答，安德森警探皱起了眉。安卓眨了眨眼。“如果你偏好如此我可以注册一个。”见他的人类搭档嘴角下撇，仿生人片刻后提议道。他得出结论，他没有名字让警探感到不舒服。

 

“呃，”安德森警探一时语塞，眼睛微微睁大，好像对这个提议感到吃惊。“是啊。当然。嗯，好的。来吧。“康纳最终说道，一只手的手指现在有节奏地捏着夹克的下摆，不自觉地咬起下唇，用齿尖碾磨那里淡色的肉。

 

“好的。”HK800回答，他的LED闪烁了一下黄色，仿生人启动了命名所需的程序。“你要注册什么名字？”仿生人在片刻之后询问，他额角的灯环现在发出缓慢而连续的浅黄色，表示等待答案。

 

“让我选择吗？”康纳迷茫地犹豫了一下，再一次把他的手放回口袋里，然后将他的重心转移到另一条腿。（记录： _康纳有焦虑倾向_ 。）“听着，我很受宠若惊，但你不会想让我做决定的。”警探急忙解释道，似乎真的被这突如其来的转折惊吓，把双手从口袋里重新拿出来，举在身前，手掌朝向仿生人，仿佛试图阻止他采取任何可能需要自己负责的行动。

 

“我是一个仿生人，警探。”HK800指出，他冷酷的决心和专业素养丝毫没有动摇。“我对此事以及任何其他事都没有偏好。我不存在欲望一说。“仿生人说道，直直地看向茫然的棕色眼睛，安德森警探好像不知道该作何反应。名字是无用的冗余数据，没有任何建设性意义，一旦解决案子就会从机器的内存中删除，然后他被送回模控生命重置，投入下一个任务。HK800毫不关心此事。

 

“好吧。“康纳终于叹气道，轻轻摇了摇头，若有所思地抱起双臂，注视着HK800的西装外套右侧胸前发光的识别ID。仿佛只要瞪着它们足够久它们就会开口说话似的。

 

“ _猎人_ 都老掉牙了。”安德森的警探开始道，眯起眼睛，一只手抚摸着下巴。“ _杀手_ 听起来像狗的名字。”男人轻声沉吟，像是在自言自语。他歪了歪头，若有所思地眨眼。“H，K。”他默念道，重复了几次，突然醍醐灌顶，褐色的眼睛亮了起来。

 

“汉克。”康纳终于点头，咧嘴笑起来，仿佛很自豪，因为他成功将严峻的首字母扩展成了一个真正的名字。然而，警探的眼睛张得更大了，他的嘴微微张开，露出一个坏笑。“Hanky Panky！”安德森兴高采烈地宣布，差点笑得没说清楚，其效果宛如边吃士力架边说笑话；但最终还是爆笑出声，哪怕警探用手捂住了嘴也无济于事。

 

“汉克就可以了，警探。”仿生人差点就要叹气了，但还是保持冷静地说道，即使面对如此彻底的荒谬依然迫使这些话呈现出无可辩驳的客观专业精神。把安德森归为“阻碍”是对的，才见面几分钟，这家伙已经开始竞争 _安卓遇到过的最讨厌的人_ 大赛，并以一英里的优势稳居第一。

 

“唉，你一点都不有趣。”康纳失望地叹道，但他的嘴唇依然坚定地扬起一个逗乐的微笑。

 

一个撕裂空气的高声喊叫终止了这一切。

 

“康纳，来我办公室！现在！”一个女人的声音穿透整个底特律警局，从玻璃办公室掩着的门里爆发出来。

 

“来了，阿曼妲！”康纳迅速回喊道，先前他身上仿佛挥之不去的幽默只这一句话就带走了。警探挺直身体，表情瞬间冷了下来，先前柔软温柔的笑容化成了一张板着的公事面孔。他走向办公室，被指派为他搭档的仿生人举步跟上。

 

_名字已注册：汉克_

 


	4. 任务

阿曼妲·斯特恩人如其名，HK800——嗯，现在是汉克了——想道。他走进前者的办公室，把透明的玻璃门在他身后关上，一点也想不通为什么有人会把私人办公室设计成玻璃幕墙。此人的字典里显然没有“隐私”一词。

 

倒也不是说有什么隐私需要藏。房间装修得很朴素，只有两个文件柜，位于办公室的远角，一张大桌子，放在空荡荡的房间中央。一个小型的电视屏幕悬挂在金属臂上，从天花板上垂下来，调到新闻频道，一个金发女人正在说话。

 

阿曼妲直直地坐着，姿势可以与仿生人相媲美，双手整齐地放在桌子上，十指交叉。光滑的白色桌面上只有一个淡蓝色花瓶，装着一枝玫瑰。她的猩红色指甲油在冷白色的灯光下反射出强烈的光泽。警队长穿着一条简单的黑色裙子，几乎没有特点，除了一块白色的布料从左肩悬垂而下，和一条由不同大小的方块组成的项链，以几何阵列穿在一起，右手腕上戴着同样款式的手镯。

 

斯特恩队长的脸上一丝愤怒的迹象也无，她对康纳的态度没有任何情绪波动。康纳穿过房间，慢慢地坐进办公桌对面的白椅子。然而，不知何故，她眼中微妙的，几不可见的不赞同之意看起来更糟糕。

 

“这是本周你第三次上班迟到了，康纳。”斯特恩队长冷淡地说道，一点情感都没有表现出来。

 

“我很抱歉，阿曼妲。”康纳只是这样说道，视线坚决地向下盯着地上某块并不存在的污渍，微微低着头，所以那一撮微卷的头发就掉了下来，几乎挡住了他的脸——从汉克的角度。后者在墙角站定，双手在背后交握，默默地观察着。

 

“有什么事在困扰你吗，康纳？”警队长提示道，声音温和了一些，她伸出一只手，把警探脸上掉落的任性头发拂开，看着他的眼睛。

 

“不，阿曼妲。”安德森警探回答地有些过于快了，他眯起眼，不自觉地后撤了一点，嘴角不满地下撇。“不会再发生了。”康纳庄严地承诺道，阿曼妲点了点头，回到原来的姿势。

 

“好。”女人沉声道，她语气中的柔和只出现了一瞬，然后再次被完全的寒冷所取代。她坐直身体，目光转向一直播放着的电视。

 

根据汉克的即时面部扫描，屏幕上的女人名为罗珊娜·卡特兰，正在报道一位著名艺术家的家用仿生人和他的儿子之间戏剧性的冲突。老实说没什么好报道的，儿子里奥·曼弗雷德对他的父亲表现出攻击性的行为，仿生人突然异常，推倒了年轻的曼弗雷德。警察及时赶到，击毙了这名异常者，二人皆无大碍。然而，罗珊娜却把这微小争执说得好像末日预兆一般；而从阿曼妲·斯特恩脸上悲观的皱眉来看，她显然与这位小题大做的新闻播报员持相同意见。

 

“异常，”阿曼妲庄严地开始道，她说出这个词的方式宛如那令她恶心。“电线中的一种疾病，每天都像病毒一样蔓延。”女人说话时一直看着荧屏，而句子结束时她突然转向康纳，黑色的眼睛盯着他。警探在女人如炬的目光下坐直了。

 

“底特律警局决定与模控生命合作解决这个问题。”阿曼妲平稳地告知。“他们派来了这个仿生人协助调查。”女人向汉克颔首示意，后者仍然站在角落里，充当一个沉默的旁观者。康纳随着每一个词频频点头，他的头发随着他的动作上下弹跳。

 

“我希望你来调查这次异常事件。”警队长宣布，她的声音没有任何情绪。一听这话，警探坐不住了，双手往桌上一撑就想说话。“这个案子尤其重要，而你是警局里最好的，康纳。”女人不等他开口便继续道。她缓慢地勾起一个笑容，而笑意从未到达眼底。警探在赞美下有些飘然，他的眼睛闪闪发光，露出一个笑容。

 

“谢谢你，阿曼妲。”康纳回答，柔和的声音依然平滑，但藏不住他的兴高采烈。“我不会让你失望的。”警探热切地保证道，在椅子上挺直身体，笑嘻嘻地作势要敬礼，不过马上被警察局长的尖锐目光制止了。

 

“我相信你不会，康纳。”阿曼妲同意道，然后她的表情忽地露出点阴险的味道——HK800自进入办公室以来在她脸上第一次见到情绪。“更不用说有这个仿生人帮助你。”这位女士脸上带着明显的假笑，平稳又庄严地指向墙角的HK800。

 

康纳吃了一惊，他的眼睛睁大了，好像他完全没有听懂这句话似的，尽管阿曼妲已经说得不能更清楚了。这家伙真的是警局最好的人了？如果真是这样，底特律完蛋了……

 

“阿曼妲，我们已经谈过这个了！”安德森警探抱怨道，轻快的嗓音沉了下去。“我不需要搭档！”康纳顽固地抗议，微微皱起眉头，他不安的愤怒几乎是孩子气。这个人有没有哪怕一丁点专业素养？汉克认为答案极大的概率是否。

 

“拜托，阿曼妲，听我说，”警探不满地请求道，压低了声音，尽管事实上，仿生人配备了增强型听觉传感器——以便他隔着墙壁或安全的距离窃听罪犯的谈话——康纳的话他听得一清二楚。

 

“我们才见面两分钟（康纳的估计错得离谱。根据汉克的内置计时，自他们见面已经过了大约11分37秒）我他妈就已经对他说过我最压箱底的肉麻话了！①”他绝望地说，一边做着手势。他压低声音的努力破产了。

 

“那你应该对此感到高兴。”阿曼妲戏谑地笑道，这是汉克从他们到来后第一次见到她发自内心的表情。

 

“阿曼妲！”康纳拔高了音调。仿生人后悔把音频接收固定在最高灵敏度了——或许他只是后悔见到康纳。越来越难分辨了。

 

“你不能这样对我！”康纳坚持道，再次回到低声耳语。不知怎的，汉克在他的声音中没有分析出任何欺骗或隐瞒迹象。一个人不想要搭档有那么多愚蠢的原因，这个白痴真的是在担心 _这个_ ？

 

“它不是搭档。”阿曼妲平稳地说，手放回到了原处，她靠回椅子上。而康纳又向前移了一下，眉皱得更深了。“它只是一个可以帮助完成任务的工具。”女士冷静地说道，看起来已经厌倦了这场谈话。康纳嘟囔了一些什么，没有同意也没有反驳。

 

“HK800型号是最顶级的原型机，配备了一切可用的工具帮助你调查。”阿曼妲说道。

 

“一切？”安德森警探怀疑地问道，挑起一边眉毛，瞥了一眼汉克，“你的意思是，一个内置开瓶器？或者镭射眼吗？”康纳问道，这种问题怎么听都该是玩笑的，但汉克的传感器却告诉他警探是真的好奇……

 

是啊。底特律完蛋了。

 

阿曼妲显然和仿生人一样无奈，她疲惫地长叹了一口气。

 

“我恐怕我没有配备镭射眼，警探。”汉克平板地说道，双手背在背后。尽管正在处理这堆烂事，但他的语气依然不带一点感情。仿生人很高兴他被专门设计为能够抵抗异常——仅康纳安德森一个人就可以在十分钟内让一个团的安卓异常。也许不用十分钟。

 

“靠。”康纳叹了口气，倒回椅子里，他的失望显而易见。警探回头看了看显然不是很高兴的队长，赶快补了一嘴：“那会......很有用的。”这句话一点说服力都没有。康纳本想继续补救，但阿曼妲已经回到她平常的专业姿态，她的脸恢复了坚忍的无情。

 

“但是我会这个。”汉克在男人完全转过身之前说道。康纳被勾起了兴趣，注意力又回到安卓身上，棕色的眼睛眨了眨。他把手肘撑在椅背上，侧身面向安卓，准备欣赏未知的表演。HK800打了个响指——微不足道的动作，配合一条内部指令——安卓的指尖跳起一簇火花，耀眼地燃烧。然后在安卓的无声指令下再次熄灭。

 

“我操。”康纳倒吸一口气。汉克视界的右上角出现了一个蓝色箭头，排在警探的名字右边，向上滑动后消失了。男人惊异地盯着安卓的指尖，一时说不出话，直到阿曼妲重重地咳嗽一声。警探噌地转回身去，跟汉克今天早些时候的转身一样快。

 

汉克不确定是哪一步程序运算促使他炫耀这个伎俩，因为这个小动作显然对他的任务没有直接影响，但是安卓很快认定这客观上有利于达成 _与康纳成为搭档_ 的目标。

 

“就像我说的那样，”阿曼妲再次开始，瞪了康纳一眼，然后继续说道。“这个仿生人是专门用来追捕和消灭异常者的。”警队长仔细观察着对面的男人，好像在评估他对这些话的反应。后者看上去就像正在参加一门根本没有预习过的考试。

 

安德森的肩膀稍稍耸起，即使在过大的外套包裹下也能看出他的肌肉绷紧了。“一台杀戮机器。”康纳兴味索然地评论道，瞥了一眼汉克，视线并非善意。他的唇线紧抿向下，褐色的眼睛里是警惕的权衡。

 

“是的，我把它特别指定给你的另一个原因，康纳。”阿曼妲开口道，先前的暖意一去不返。“HK800非常适合抵消你的，”她停顿了一下，寻找确切的词，然后再次将她的双手交叉在一起，冷冷地凝视着她对面的男人，“ _缺点_ 。”警队长下了结论。康纳在座位上往后靠了靠，视线里重又出现了那种无言的不满。

 

“没有理由射杀那个仿生人。”康纳坚持，他的声音低了下去，汉克要不是个仿生人的话，可能就听不清了。

 

“什么？”阿曼妲严厉地斥道，她从座位上站了起来，对康纳怒目而视，片刻之后才坐下。

 

“人质已被释放。丹尼尔没有抵抗。“康纳继续道，尽管他的目光仍死死地盯着光滑的桌面，避而不视阿曼妲的眼睛。

 

“康纳，”阿曼妲轻声说，又回到甜蜜温暖的语调，尽管之前它消失得那样快，让安德森警探看向自己。“那台PL600，”她继续道，序列号而非名字，好像这样就能把它烙进康纳的脑袋里。“是一个有缺陷的机器。”警队长哄劝道，但警探只是沉默地点了点头。“你明白吗？”阿曼妲急切地问道，保持声音柔和，好像这样就能让康纳站在她一边，即使问题本身只有唯一的答案。

 

“我明白，阿曼妲。”康纳顺从地回答，他的声音不带感情。警队长疲惫地叹了口气，靠在椅子上，她的双手自始至终一直紧握着。

 

“解散吧。”她终于宣布。康纳点了点头，缓缓站起，将椅子推回原位。他向门走去，汉克跟在身后。正当警探的手落在门把手上时，阿曼妲再次开口。

 

“康纳，我们的未来取决于此。”阿曼妲抬声道，语调肃穆，目光随着她最后的话语暗下来。

 

“我明白，阿曼妲。”康纳再次郑重保证。他没有回头。

 

TBC

 

①I’ve already hit this poor fucker with the cheesiest line in my book


	5. 谈话

康纳佝偻着肩膀，一言不发地走出办公室，走到自己的椅子前一屁股坐下，瘫在座位上。他咕哝了一声，用两根手指揉着额角，显然头痛得厉害。

汉克默默地观察着这种行为，看见康纳的脸皱了起来，于是运行了快速扫描。电解质水平，体温，心率，以及任何其他类似的分析数据列表，试图找出安德森警探不适的原因。水分偏低，压力值超出正常静息，但唯一亟待关注的标志是能量水平过低，安卓的先进传感器计算出安德森警探前一天晚上只睡了不到一个小时。

“安德森警探，你似乎正在经历一些不适。”汉克开口，一如既往地专业客观，康纳略微抬起头，疑惑地看着仿生人，手指仍然按在额头上。“你的头痛很可能是因为睡眠不足，但也可能是由于焦虑或过度劳累导致的紧张，因为你的压力值高于适宜状态。”仿生人一针见血，因为它认定体感不适的安德森警探不利于调查。逻辑通顺。

“咖啡因后遗症。”康纳不屑一顾地说，向椅背上一倒，使他的椅子向后滑了几英寸。“我还没开始发抖已经很幸运了。”警探干涩地嗤笑一声，一只不安分的手伸向桌子，从凌乱的表面抓起一支顶端金色的黑笔。

“如果你感觉身体不适，警探，我建议——”汉克试图提供一个解决方案，但很快就被警探的挥手制止了。指间轻巧旋转的黑笔被拇指忽地定住，笔尖伸出指向仿生人，打断了后者还没出口的提议。

“一杯咖啡一支烟，我就没事了。”康纳若无其事地保证，把笔收回手中，娴熟地转起来，金色的尖端成了一道残影。“你就扫一眼案件档案，或者随便干嘛，然后我们就可以去抓点什么。”警探说完了。他无意识地将笔盖放到齿间，轻轻地啃咬边缘。手指在另一端有节奏地敲击。

经过快速检查，汉克意识到这支笔上已经满是轻浅的齿痕，曾经光滑的表面变得乱糟糟。安德森乱成一团的桌上还散落着许多同样遭遇的多色笔。仿生人不禁怀疑他怎么可能在初步扫描中忽略了这个昭然若揭的细节。

“还是多谢关心，机器条子。”康纳厚颜无耻地补充道，再次对安卓抛出一个wink。仿生人的处理器努力将这愚蠢的行为归类，但此时一个蓝色箭头欢快地上划而去，于是电子警察没有采取任何行动。

“奇怪的是给了我一个名字却不使用它，警探。”汉克评论说，打开了情感模拟，因此他通常的冷漠语调有所缓和。

“我能说什么呢？”康纳好笑地耸了耸肩，摊开双手，然后抱起臂。“我可是成规之敌。”警探轻松地承认，抬起腿架在桌子上，把重心往后靠，椅子前轮悬空，摇摇欲倒。

“有没有一个无主的终端，我可以从中获取案件档案？”汉克终于在很长一段沉默后问道，试图走出前一段对话的影响。

“那个就没人用，”康纳随意地告诉他，指向自己对面空荡荡的桌子上的电脑，“但是我已经把案卷下载到那里了。”安德森警探轻松地提出，语调有种不知所以的欢快。

“谢谢你，警探。”汉克简短地说道，向康纳点了点头。后者把腿从桌子上放了下来，给安卓让出路。

“关掉油管你就可以看到了。”正当汉克站在终端面前，握上鼠标时，对面轻飘飘地传来一句。安卓晃了晃鼠标唤醒屏幕，扑面而来瑞克·艾斯利的大脸。汉克专注于新的任务，将指针移向屏幕右上角的红叉。

仿生人向下敲击指尖，视频从视线中消失了，愚蠢的页面关闭，显示出深蓝色的桌面，打开着白色的文本页面，角落里是AX400的图像。这台仿生人袭击了她的主人并偷走了他的孩子。如果受害者陶德·威廉姆斯提供的信息准确的话，异常仿生人会毫无预兆地攻击。汉克的LED闪烁着黄色，屏幕飞速闪过剩下的文件：一台WR400掐死了一个男人，一台WR600在内城失踪，一台WB200在工作中跑掉……这个名单一直在继续。

“你读得那么快吗？”康纳的声音传来，汉克此时已下载完最后一个文件，并将新收集到的信息存储起来以备后用。他听起来十分惊奇，警探略微向前倾身看着仿生人，手肘撑在膝盖上，那只饱受折磨的笔又回到了他的唇间。

“我并非在‘读’，警探。”汉克回答，从计算机前站直，面向警探，后者略略向后仰头，跟随着安卓的动作。“我只是下载了这些信息。”仿生人平平地解释道，警探若有所思地嗯了一声，将笔从嘴唇上移开，轻轻搭在下巴上。

“如果你想的话可以读吗？”过了一会儿康纳问道，说话的时候微微歪头，那撮卷发又垂了下来。他用拇指和食指旋转着那支笔。

“可以，如果必要的话，我配备了阅读的能力。”汉克自动回答，但随后又补了一个试探性的问题，“这很重要吗？”仿生人不认为这个技能会影响他们的调查，并且阅读和消灭异常仿生人的首要使命没有任何联系，因为仿生人有能力瞬间上手使用任何现有武器，而不需要用户手册那种无关紧要的东西。（“站住！警察！我马上要向你射击，等我翻完这本小册子！”——这是一种杀戮机器致力避免的情况。）

“我不知道。”康纳不由自主地耸了耸肩，他轻快的声音带上了抗拒和不安，好像他正在想象一些令人不快的事情。“我只是不喜欢不能坐下来读点什么。”警探说道，摆了摆手，另一手紧紧地握住笔。 

“最近读什么好书了吗？”康纳突然问道。声音有点紧张，在不该断句的地方停顿。他在食指和中指间夹着笔，不安地来回晃动。

“我只是为了这个任务而被激活，警探。”汉克茫然地指出，想知道他见鬼的该怎么处理这些愚蠢的问题，而不是每两分钟就要以头抢地。“我没有时间坐下来阅读。我被启动，经过一系列测试以确保我运转良好，然后派到这里。“仿生人冷静地阐述，用两句话完成了他的整个人生故事。康纳挫败地叹了一声。

“行吧。”康纳妥协了。他放下笔，把手又插回大衣口袋里。目光向外游移，抿起唇。快速扫描表明体温略有上升，脸颊泛红，心率增加。以及男人行为中明显的挫败迹象，不难将这种反应辨识为尴尬。

康纳试图展开对话，一个半透明的通知在汉克的视界中掠过。一旦所有可用的证据排在他面前，仿生人很容易得出合乎逻辑的结论。他怎么没有早点发现？警探非常在意他先前的尴尬行为，甚至早在和阿曼妲的对话中就已经表明。这是一个愚蠢的失误，仿生人对自己感到失望，他不该犯这种计算错误。他发誓将来会更加仔细，这项任务决不能失败。

汉克飞速思考，扫描面前的男人寻找可以评论的东西，为了完成他之前粗心忽略了的与康纳成为搭档的任务。康纳外套的材质构成：无益。康纳头发中目前存在的油脂含量：最好不要评论这个。俄罗斯蓝猫银色的短毛，粘在外套上：完美。

“你有一只猫对吗，安德森警探？”汉克突兀地问道，匆忙中显得有些怪异，但原型机对此的担忧并无必要，因为康纳诧异地抬起头，暖棕色的眼里闪烁着惊喜。

“我去！你怎么知道？”警探难以置信地瞪着仿生人，声音几乎带着敬畏，与这个莫名其妙的话头显得格格不入。“你能通灵？他们现在生产通灵仿生人了？你瞒不过我的！“康纳紧逼着，向前倾身，把椅子往仿生人滑去，斜眼觑着他，仿佛试图用眼神破解后者的密码。

“你的外套上有猫毛，警探。”汉克慢慢地说，感觉嘴唇微微抽搐，于是重新抿成一条强硬的直线，装模作样地抬手整理西装外套的袖口。

“嘘，汉克。”康纳轻轻地嘘了一声，用一根手指按在嘴唇上，仿生人不明所以地收声了，转而盯着人类瞧。“魔术师从不透露自己的秘密。”警探低语道，微笑起来，重又靠到椅背上，把轮子滑回原处。汉克感觉那把椅子轻轻一点就要倒了——如果他是人类也许会有这种冲动。他当然不是。

“给我讲讲你的猫，警探。”汉克提议。与康纳成为搭档的白色文字保持在视界的一侧，敦促他最大化利用这场谈话达成任务目标。

“她叫Sakura。是我的小宝贝。”康纳微笑着说，仿生人的视界里，安德森的名字右侧出现了一个浅蓝箭头。他暂停了一会儿，似乎有些不确定，欲言又止。“我弟弟把她送给了我。”他最后补充道，一边揉捻着左手袖口。

汉克本想回应这条新的信息，然而，康纳的动作使布料向上了一点，苍白皮肤上的突兀深色立刻吸引了仿生人敏锐的目光。印记很小，并且大部分被衣服遮盖，加之立刻就被重新盖住了，因此安卓无法确切知道那是什么。人类肯定完全注意不到，可惜HK800原型机不是人类。

“你左手腕上有一个纹身。”汉克不甚在意地说道，他认定这个小发现并没什么用处，但可能会是一个合适的谈话点。人类通常会用纹身来代表他们喜欢的东西或对他们很重要的东西，从统计学上讲，人们更乐于谈论他们喜欢的东西。“纹的是什么？”安卓接着问道，试图与他的准搭档实际交谈，但显然仿生人并没怎么读“如何与你功能失调的人类交往”指南。他应该读的。 

一个尖锐的鲜红箭头刺下，伴随着警探姓名下方赫然出现的“疏远”一词。康纳顿住了，所有小动作都戛然而止。“文件你已经看完了吧，我们该走了。”安德森警探断然说，不等汉克回应，已然从座位上起身。


End file.
